


Prison

by narsus



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narsus/pseuds/narsus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts on the matter of his confinement and, no doubt, inevitable escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prison

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: X-Men First Class belongs to Marvel Entertainment, 20th Century Fox and others.

Each time they come up with something more sophisticated, something more secure, something that will, so they believe, hold the great and terrible Magneto forever. Each time, of course, I escape: It’s not hard. For a mutant of my powers and history, there will never be a prison capable of holding me.

It’s not the plastic after all, not the elaborate mechanism of secure codes and locks that do the trick. No prison it capable of holding a man forever. Even if his escape is death. No, the way to keep him bound, docile, has nothing to do with the structure at all. Or perhaps, if I’m to be fair, the structure can perform a purpose, only if it has been guided to one. It would take an intimate knowledge of the man they wish to hold to fashion a prison that might keep him. It would take a mind that has known his just as deeply.

Everything in the human world has been constructed with a purpose, a reason, and, for the most part, those structures perform admirably. But this is not a lesson in simplicity, in forcing a human will on something that is far beyond their ilk. Sometimes I wonder if any of them see that or if this is simply another cage in which to keep a wild animal. Perhaps it is. There is a reason that my kind are the future after all. But, always the exception, there has to be at least one, maybe more, among them, who recognise the futility of their actions. Theirs is a race that has birthed soldiers and generals and tacticians who have changed the world, so why does their wisdom fail them now? Is that… deliberate?

If they wanted to hold me, just as long ago someone- I am done with this nonsense. I might resolve to speak no names but his name thunders through my head. Of course Charles is the only one who would know, the only one equipped to bind me, to keep me docile. Only he could construct a prison from which there would be no escape. He could teach them, easily, readily, to create, with their weak mortal hands, a labyrinth with a monster at its heart. Even my lovely Ariadne wouldn’t find me there. If she could. If she chose to. Perhaps she would decline that particular destiny. Which would make Minos of my darling Charles, or perhaps, more accurately, Daedalus. Yes, I suspect it would. I could love Daedalus far more easily than Minos. And yet, there I go sacrificing children to him. So perhaps… perhaps nothing at all. But I can’t help but wonder why my fair Charles could not have been Dionysus instead, though that would perhaps make me Prosymnus, which would be of no use to anyone, least of all myself.

Perhaps they wonder why it is that Charles will not make himself the architect of my demise. Perhaps they suspect. With his direction, his desire to break me, I might readily be broken. But, for some reason, some purpose hidden to all but himself, he only wishes to leave me here until it pleases me to break free. He torments me with his closeness, his compassion. His nearness is but a brief sweet taste of Paradise. I am old now and his lips are no longer so red as all the blood I was destined to spill, but, so I fancy, they will still taste just as sweet, just as bitter. So the next time he comes to me, to propose nothing but conversation and chess, I am resolved on my course of action. I shall give not one care to the plastic pieces or chess board scattered to the floor and I shall draw him to me, trap his hands within mine and seal my lips against his in a promise. This prison will not hold me any more than any before. I shall be free and when I am, when the world itself has felt my vengeance, when it is Persephone to whom I leave my unearthly kingdom, I shall make him the price that humanity must pay for their peace. And the prison I construct for him will be entirely the product of my mind.

**Author's Note:**

> “You know this plastic prison of theirs won’t hold me forever.”  
> \- X-Men (2000)


End file.
